1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a therapeutic bed and more particularly, to a bed with a plurality of coil springs, at least one coil spring holder, a vibration longitudinal shaft member and at least one motor that provides a massaging function to a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Therapeutic bed is well known in the art which uses air bags or water containers. However, since air or water is displaced when pressure due to the weight of the user is applied on such mattresses, the pressure force is generally not concentrated at the desired regions of the user's body such as joints, bones, or muscles that require therapeutic massaging to relieve stress.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,769,864 issued to the present inventor discloses a therapeutic bed including a plurality of parallel wires for defining a bed floor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,627 also issued to the present inventor discloses an improved therapeutic bed including a plurality of parallel rubber wires placed on a bed frame, and a vibrating motor and an intermittent hitting plate operatively associated with the rubber wires for massaging the human body.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,723,059 also issued to the present inventor discloses an improved therapeutic bed including rope elements secured to an upper surface of the bed frame.
Although these therapeutic beds offer various benefits, they may have some limitations. Specifically, there is a limitation that the rope elements secured to an upper surface of the bed frame may lose their elasticity as times goes by, which can cause shortening of the lifespan of these therapeutic beds. Further, the elasticity of the rope elements may not adequately and efficiently transmit the vibration generated by the motors to the user of the bed. Therefore, there is a need for further improving the massaging effect and the durability of a therapeutic bed.